You're a Wizard
by Annie Bell Johnson
Summary: This is what happens when Professor Mcgonagall sends James and Albus and Rose on a mission impossible to tell strangers they're wizards because YOLO.


Hey. It's me, Annie. Obviously. Unless you have this impression that I've been hacked. Anyway, I lied. 'Through His Eyes' isn't my first story. This is. I just published the other one first because this one sucks. Feel free to complain and be Grammar Nazis. And may the odds be never in your favour.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, I worship it. If that was blasphemous then :(

* * *

><p>It sure is a strange task; the one that Professor Mcgonagall asked James Potter to do. She told him to bring along two companions. He chose his two wonderful siblings at first: Albus and Lily. His parents, however, decided to become prats and protest that <em>they <em>should come instead. Professor Mcgonagall refused, saying that the task was 'fairly simple' that children like them could do it themselves. Harry and Ginny Potter hesitantly agreed eventually, but they _still_ continued being prats by calling Hermione Weasley, asking whether she will grant Rose the permission to come with James instead of Lily. Lily's only nine years old, you see.

So here they are: two Potters and a Weasley, lost in the crowded muggle streets of London, with no means of communication except for fake galleons that they can use to signal that they have finished the task and so that they can get transported back to the Wizarding World. "Brilliant idea of my mum, isn't it?" Rose said, not in a boastful way, but more of a fascinated one. '_If Aunt Hermione was so clever, though, I think she would've thought of charming muggle money instead of galleons. We are in the muggle world, after all…_' Albus thought.

"So what are we supposed to do again?" James asked, looking very bored as he scanned his surroundings. For the seventh time, and she has been counting, Rose Weasley told him the task that they were supposed to accomplish. Apparently they were assigned to approach complete strangers from a muggle school and tell those strangers that they're wizards. As I've said before…it's a strange task. Maybe they ran out of owls or something?

"…Well, I don't see a school here, do you?" James complained.

Another voice started talking. "Well, actually—

"Professor Mcgonagall is sort of annoying…" James muttered, not acknowledging the voice's existence.

Then the same voice replied again. "There are a couple of students—

"Sending us to some muggle place…"

"I think that—

"Not even with a single clue or something…"

"In case you didn't notice, the school's—

"She's pretty careless, don't you think?"

"Absolutely not, you're just—

"Well, she _is _pretty old, so I guess it's understandable…"

"Stop ignoring me!" the voice snapped.

James turned around and saw his brother speaking. "Honestly, James, pay attention to your brother more often!" Rose demanded, rolling her eyes. '_Well, you didn't actually help trying to get his attention, now, did you?' _Albus thought.

James grinned sheepishly. He just loves it when Albus gets annoyed. "Sorry, Al," he apologised. "What were you saying?"

Al sighed and pointed to a large group of people in school uniforms who were exiting a building while loudly yapping away about their 'interesting' plans for summer vacation. It appears that James has quite a talent for overlooking things. Like the enormous school building currently standing a few yards away from him, for example.

"Oh. Nice one, Al!" James praised his brother, ruffling his hair. Al finds this incredibly annoying. It's no wonder why James keeps doing it. Rose pulled both of their earlobes to catch their attention. Yelps of pain came out of their mouths. "What was _that_ for?" James snapped. Rose just smiled and shrugged.

She beckoned them to the school. And they waited outside the gates,

Hundreds of students have already passed by, but none of them looked like the ones the trio was looking for.

"It's the end of the school year," James complained once again. "So why won't those prats just come out of the school already?"

"I don't know…" Albus answered.

"Maybe they're seeing each other and they're snogging in the corridors," James sniggered.

"…They're eleven-year-olds," Albus pointed out.

"Touché," James said.

They waited. More students exited. But none of them were the ones.

James was just about to give up and get the fake galleon in his pocket when a boy's voice accompanied by running caught his attention.

"Wait up, Avika!"

A girl with medium-length hazelnut hair stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"How do you manage to walk so fast?" the boy asked.

"I don't," Avika answered. "You're just really slow, Ardy."

Ardy rolled his eyes.

It seems that the trio has found what they've been looking for.

Just to make sure, Rose ordered Albus to bring out the picture that Professor Mcgonagall had given them for identification. The picture showed one girl and one boy, smiling like idiots. Yes, these were those people on the picture. The girl with medium-length hazelnut hair and the dark-haired boy with the glasses. Rose gave them the cue.

"HEY!" James shouted loudly, being the annoying prick that he is. Rose covered his mouth with her hand and told him to shut his big mouth. James licked her palm and Rose wiped her hand on her jeans, disgusted.

They approached the pair slowly as the two looked around frantically to identify where the voice came from.

The three stood there awkwardly in silence, until finally Ardy noticed them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," He said. "Red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a _terrible_ complexion…you must be a Weasley!" Rose looked astonished as Ardy indicated him with his hand.

James thought for a moment. He didn't know how this muggle (who's a wizard) knew Rose was a Weasley. Her complexion isn't even that horrid! Hmph, it isn't even horrid at all! She got Hermione's skin! And Hermione's got nice skin... He automatically thought of the muggle as rude. Usually, _James_ is the rude one, teasing people, most especially his brother, so that's saying something.

_My complexion isn't horrid! _Rose thought. And how did he know she was a Weasley? Strange.

_W-what? How did this stranger boy know that Rose is a Weasley?_ Albus wondered, squinting at the students.

Avika confronted him about being rude to strangers, but it didn't seem like he was listening to her. Instead, he sighed, scratching his head and muttering something about a play called "A Very Potter Musical."

"I'm sorry about his—er...our rudeness," Avika apologised shyly, still whispering lectures to him about being polite.

"No, it's okay…" Albus assured her. "We should be the ones apologising, because not many people approach strangers and say that they're actually—

"Before we get to the point," Rose interrupted. "Would you like to tell me how you knew I was a Weasley?"

The two muggles - er, well they were wizards - exchanged looks. Ardy shrugged it off, however, and just got his bag and unzipped it, rummaging through his things. He finally found what he wanted, and he brought it out. On his hand was a novel; and it was a very thick novel. He handed it over to the redhead, who had a frown of confusion on her face.

On the front cover of the book, a few words were imprinted on it:

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
>JK Rowling<strong>_

The boys took turns on examining the book while Ardy explained the story: An orphan named Harry Potter needs to destroy horcruxes to defeat one of the most powerful wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort.

"Hmmm…my dad never told us someone with the name of 'JK Rowling' wrote his life story and published it in the muggle world," Albus thought aloud.

"What do you mean by muggle world?" Avika gaped at him, confused. "What do you mean by _dad_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves," James said. "My name is James Potter. He's Albus Potter. And little miss redhead is Rose Weasley."

"Oh, my name is Ardy and this is Avika," replied Ardy.

…

It took a few moments for him to realize it.

…

"Wait…what?" He exclaimed.

There you go.

"You mean the Wizarding World exists?" He asked, a little too loudly.

James nodded grimly.

Avika shook her head. "They're obviously joking, Ardy. You _are_ just pulling our legs, aren't you?"

But no, it didn't seem like it. And she knew that. She knew that she'd just get a "No" for a reply. And she was right. Albus said that they weren't joking…about anything.

She refuses to believe any of this. She loves Harry Potter and everything, but she wants to be logical. The Wizarding World _doesn't_ exist. It's just a figment of Jo's imagination. Besides, they don't have any proof.

…Right?

"Well, you don't have any proof, do you?" Avika challenged. "Unless you can give me some proof that what you're saying is true, then the Wizarding World doesn't exist."

James thought for a moment. He _could_ use his wand. But if he did that he'd just get a letter from the Ministry saying that he'd gotten expelled from Hogwarts for using magic in front of a muggle. Other than that though, there was nothing. Nothing at all. Not a single thing could prove that the Wizarding World exists. He was just about to say "No, we don't have proof," when Rose whispered something in his ear. James nodded.

Rose then started to get something out of the satchel that she brought. It was really tiny, and it looked like...

At first, Avika almost thought of laughing. _How is a lighter supposed to prove that the Wizarding World exists?_ And then it hit her. _It can't be._ But it was.

Rose clicked the lighter.

Instead of fire coming out of the lighter, like what's supposed to happen, something else occurred. Something that Avika feared and expected would happen. The nearest lightbulb magically turned off.

"The Put-Outer…" Ardy mumbled.

Rose clicked it again, and light filled the lightbulb.

"Is that proof enough for you, milady?" James said smugly.

Avika just glared at them, but she nodded gruffly eventually.

Then everything became awkward and quiet.

Ardy broke the silence. "What do you expect us to do about it though?"

Albus looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, okay, you've proved it, Hogwarts exists, the Wizarding World exists." Ardy replied. "But what are we supposed to do with the fact that we're wizards? Do you think our parents would approve of this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE :D <strong>It isn't a cliffhanger. I just ran out of ideas. Oh, and I know, this isn't funny. I ran out of genres.


End file.
